The present invention relates to a shield for mounting on an automobile body to protect the frame and other parts of the automobile from wheel-thrown debris.
By way of background, in Corvette vehicles the rear wheels throw debris onto various parts, such as the frame, trail arm, gas lines, brake lines, body mounts, shocks, shock mountings and gas tank. This causes these parts to rust out because the debris contains corrosive substances such as salt, and the rebuilding of the rusted parts is expensive. It is with overcoming the foregoing problem that the present invention is concerned.